


You Look Like You Could Use a Drink

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Clubbing, Dancing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: Ashe wants to hit the club scene after a long time away. In the throws of her dancing, she finds a strange shadowy-hooded figure in the crowd...little does she know what he has in store for her...AKA:Ashe goes clubbing, gets roofied and Frank AKA Legion has his way with her.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Original Female Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmBunMustRun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/gifts).



> A commission for a friend who just Loooooooves Frank ♥

Ashe had been wanting this for so long, she was vibrating as she entered the club. Music pumping through the large room, bodies rubbing against each other, lights flashing and blinding anyone who stared for too long. 

This was her element. This was her stage. 

It had been months since she had been able to get out and have fun. Staying locked up in her home was fine, but nothing beat the pent up energy out of her like the clubs did.  
She quickly made her way to the dance floor, squeezing past hot bodies as she found her small clearing and let the music wash over her as she went all out. Had she been listening and not in her own world, she would have heard the occasional laugh or giggle pointed in her direction.

She didn't dance well. She never has. It was more of her waving her arms and hips around, but she didn't care. The music took over and everything else would melt away. It almost felt like she was one of the lights near the stage, flashing her own medley of colors in wild succession. It was liberating. 

Time melted away as she swayed her hips and laughed aloud, sweat dripping off her face and the thump of the bass hit her core. The feeling of freedom was almost orgasmic to her.  
Eventually Ashe was a panting, sweating mess. The vibration in her body was still there, but she needed a short break before getting back into the zone. She barely noticed that her part of the dance floor had opened up considerably due to her wild flinging about.

She made her way to the bar, pointing at a water bottle behind the barman. They exchange money and water and she swallows down half the bottle right then and there, careful to put the cap back on. With so many moving bodies, last thing she wanted was someone knocking it out of her hand.

Ashe leaned against the bar and sighed, watching everyone swing with reckless abandon. The feeling the crowd exuded was infectious, and made her want to join the fray once again. She uncapped her water and took another swig. Halfway in pulling the bottle from her lips, she notices a strange face in the crowd...well, mask.

He almost blended into the dark background, the flashing lights showing him as almost a shadow. He stood in the middle of the dancing crowd, hands in his pockets, hoodie on. Each flash of light that passed over him showed a grinning mask with large eyes. It was kind of scary...but it wasn't the first time Ashe had seen someone like that in the crowd. Many creepy ravers would come in, dressed down in black and dark colors, only to reveal black light paint all over their bodies, making them look like monsters or skeletons. It was pretty cool, actually.

Ashe's interest was now piqued. Why was he just standing there, unmoving. Was he waiting to bust out some sick dance moves or something? It was almost like he was...watching her. 

She drank the rest of her bottle, tossing it in the bin next to the bar and slowly made her way towards the grinning shadow in the middle of the dance floor.  
Ashe pushed passed dancing bodies, attempting to keep her eyes on the guy. Once she managed to get through the crowd to where he stood...he was gone. She quickly glanced around the room, trying to find him again. He must have really been made of shadows because there was no way he could have moved out of her line of sight that quickly...  
Suddenly, there was a hand on her waist.

She quickly whipped around, ready to cuss out whoever had dared touch her when she realized...it was her masked shadow man. He stared down at her, the grin of his mask flashing in the lights.

She grinned up at him, pushing a single finger against his masked teeth.

"You sure know how to surprise a girl, dontcha? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were watching me." Ashe shouted over the music.  
His head cocked to the side. 

"What if I was?" he growled back. It was so quiet, yet she could hear him almost perfectly. It sent a chill down her back.

"Oooo~creepy. Is that how you ask all the girls to dance?" She quipped back.

His shoulders shook in laughter. "Only the ones that I know are worth the trouble." He purred, pulling her close and swaying his hips to the music, his hands getting her own hips to move with his.

"I don't usually dance with others. Lucky you." She laughed, spinning around and grinding her butt against his crotch.

"Lucky me~" he purred again, his hands rubbing along her hips.

"You're quite the tease, aintcha little thing?" He giggles in her rear, making her stop grinding her hips, and causing her to fluster heavily. She stammers over her words as she spins back around to him. His shoulders are shaking from laughter again. 

"Awww~What's the matter? You seem fine dishing out the heat, but when it comes back to bite at you, you don't know what do you, huh kitten?" He hums, rubbing a finger over her lips.

Ashe is completely floored, unsure of what she should do. he brain short-circuited, and words can no longer form on her tongue. All she can do is stutter.  
"You look so flushed...here. Have a drink. Get your thoughts together, kitten." He hums as he pulls out a water bottle from his pocket, pushing it into her hand.  
Without thinking she unscrews the cap and swallows down a good bit of it, handing it back to him. 

"Let's go sit down and chat. Dance floor's a bit crowded, don'tcha think?" he grabs her hand and leads her through the crowd slowly. She feels almost in a foggy, dreamy state. The crowd seems to move in slow motion, the lights flickering less and less. This masked guy is leading her without ever turning around, his masked eyes on her the whole time. HIs face flashing in the lights looks...distorted. It's the first time she's really getting a good look at him.

Is that...blood on his mask?

Her vision is fading in and out. 

Something's wrong. This doesn't feel right. Ashe's mind screams at her body to pull away and move, but her dream-like state makes everything hard to read...to understand. All she can do is let this man guide her, his rough, calloused fingers gliding over the top of her hand.

Soon, she feels like falling. The room spins.

She lands on something solid. It smells like the earth and copper. She hums out a small plea, a small cry of help before she fades into the dark, the masked shadow man enveloping her.

The last thing she remembers is his bloody-smeared grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Ashe's eyes opened. Everything was still dark. Where was she? Had she feinted? She pushed her body up with her arms, only to shakily fall back to the soft ground.   
Wait, soft?

She felt beneath her. A bare mattress. She blinked more, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the completely dark room. She had been at the club...the shadow guy with the mask...then...?

Her stomach churned and her head pounded. The room was dark, but she could feel it spinning. The sudden realization washed over her in a cold wave. She had been drugged.  
Her breathing and heart picked up in pace as she made her way to her feet, stumbling as her body still felt heavy like lead as she searched the dark room for a door, a light, anything to ground her.

Click

light poured into the room, blinding her for a moment. Ashe blinked the spots away, shielding her eyes from the direction of the light. In a chair in the corner of the room sat her shadow man and a small table with a beaten and dirty lamp on it with a small bottle of booze. 

When her eyes adjusted she stared at the shadow man for a long time, her heart beating in her throat. Ashe licked her dry lips, swallowing the lump of saliva in her mouth.  
"Wh-where are we? What did you do?" She croaked. Her throat felt hoarse, like she had been snoring. 

He chuckled, standing up. He was a bit taller than she remembered...

"The club was a bit of a loud environment to be in. I wanted to...talk. Hard to do with the beat pumping so loud you can't hear your own heartbeat." He replied, walking towards Ashe.   
She slowly back away, tripping back onto the mattress. The shadow man towered over her.

She could see his features so much more clearly now. That was definitely blood on his face she saw before passing out. She could also just make out a tattoo on his neck. A skull with flames.  
"O-Okay then...let's talk. Wh-What did you want?" She asked again.  
He didn't laugh this time. Just stared down at her before slowly crouching to meet her gaze. He was so close, she should feel the heat of his own body...but she felt nothing. She didn't even hear him breathing underneath his mask. Was he even alive? What was this guy?

"Frank." 

"What?"

"My name. It's Frank." He tilted his head to the side. "And yours?"

"...A-Ashe..." She muttered. 

Why was she telling him this? Why was she trying to have a conversation with this guy at all?! He was going to kill her! Or worse!

"You sure are cute. I can see the gears turnin' in your head. Trying to figure the situation out." He quickly stood back up, walking over to the table and grabbing the bottle of booze, tossing it at her. "You look like you could use a drink."

It landed beside her. She quickly grabbed it and stared at it, then looked back at Frank. He drooped his shoulders and sighed heavily, like he was rolling his eyes.  
"It's not spiked this time. I just spiked it the first time so I could get you here without a fuss. Relax~" He chuckled, walking over to her and sitting beside her. Ashe gently scooted away from him, still clutching the bottle before Frank plucked it out of her hands, popping the cap off. He pulled his mask up, just enough that Ashe couldn't see his face clearly, but enough that she could see him take a chug of the bottle, hiss and hand it back to her.

Slowly she took the bottle, staring at it before throwing caution to the wind and taking a huge swig. She coughed at the burn and bitter taste before handing the bottle back to him. He laughed at her scrunched up face.

"Not much for strong drink, huh?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Then how about bad company?" He purred, sliding back over to her, rubbing his hand on her knee. Ashe shuddered, taking his hand off her knee.

"Seriously? This is what you took me here for? You could have just asked me to meet up at your place or whatever and we could have hooked up." She laughed nervously, cocking her eyebrow at him.

He took another swig of the booze before putting it beside the mattress, placing his mask back down. "Wouldn't have been quite as fun." He growled.

Before she knew what was happening he had her down on the mattress, pinned underneath him. She stared up at him in fear and shock, but before she could even mutter a word he ground his crotch against her roughly, the pressure and feel of jean fabric against her caused her to gasp.

Frank chuckled and grind against her again.

"Wh-what are...st-stop!" she Whined, struggling in his grip.

Frank tutted, running a hand down her cheek to her throat, pinning her with just enough force to show he meant business.

"You know what I'm doing. Come oooon~ weren't you the one who said we could have a hook up? Weren't you the one grinding against me in the club? You aren't going to back out on me now, are you?" He purred in her ear, his other hand reaching to his belt. Ashe squirmed under him, attempting to push him off of her but his hand tightening around her throat again.

Slowly he undid his belt, clearly struggling with one hand, then took her wrists and pinned them above her, wrapping it good and tight on her wrists. 

She struggled some more, her knee coming up to try to hit him in his crotch. Frank snarled and reached behind him, flicking out a butterfly knife and pinning it to her throat. Ashe became very very still in that moment.

Frank chuckled. "Now kitten....You really shouldn't make this any harder for me or yourself than it needs to be. I wan't this, and you...well, you told me you at least would have considered if I asked in the traditional fashion....so..." 

He dragged the knife down her throat, very lightly cutting red lines along her throat, her collar, and down to her slightly exposed breasts. Ashe wimpered as she felt the sting of the knife cutting her flesh, gentle and small beads of blood dribbling down.

"You expect me to just relax and let you fuck me?" Ashe growled, the quiver in her voice giving away her tough act.

"Well, yeah, kinda. Though I don't mind a lil' fight. Makes things more fun." Frank chuckled, lifting the edge of her shirt up, exposing her belly as he began carving, very slowly, into her stomach. Ashe cried out, struggling against him as the pain bloomed on her.

"Easy now, you don't want me to mess up." Frank laughed, pushing on her stomach with one hand as his knife carved into her flesh.

After what felt like an eternity he pulled away, humming in satisfaction. Ashe, through welled tears and sweat, peered down to see he had carved his name on her stomach, just on her right side.  
"You son of a bitch!" She shrieked, kicking underneath him again and flailing with all her might. 

Frank sighed, rearing his hand up and back before slapping Ashe across her face. Hard.

She froze, slowly glancing up at him through her hair and tears. His hand was reared up again.

"Now listen, my little bitch. I expected you to at least cooperate a little for me, but you're making this really fuckin' hard....heh...and ME really fuckin' hard. So unless you want another one of those love taps to the face, I suggest you act like a good little whore, and start behaving. Do you understand me?" Frank growled, the tip of the knife pressed down on her stomach, drawing more blood as she whimpered, shaking her head yes.

Frank said nothing more as he began working on her jeans, pulling them down and off along with her shoes. He all but tore her shirt open with his knife, Ashe wimpering as the knife cut her skin slightly.

When Frank was done with his handiwork, his eyes grazed over her body, taking in her naked form. She squirmed under his gaze, her face flush with embarassment and...dare she say it...excitement? 

As awful as this all was, she couldn't help but feel that hot and twisted feeling in her core. This was all up her alley. She shouldn't like it but...

Frank flipped her onto her stomach, causing her to hiss as her wounds scrapped against the mattress. He gently rubbed her ass before smacking it hard with his gloved hand. She gasped at the sudden sharp contact, then let out another yelp as his hand landed against her ass once more. He kneaded her ass-cheek in his hand, letting out a quiet groan of approval as he spanked her once again. 

Ashe shoved her face in the mattress, trying to quiet her cries when she heard Frank's jean zipper, then, something hot prodding her pussy. How was it that his body was so cold...yet his cock could feel so....

Suddenly he rammed inside her without warning, hilting himself all the way. The burning sensation of being suddenly stretched made her grit her teeth and hiss, scratching at the mattress below her. It was a good thing she was wet...or that would have hurt worse.

"Mmmm~All wet for me, slut? I knew you wanted this as badly as I did. How's that cock feel inside you, hmm? Your pussy is swallowing me up so damn good...what a whore." he puffed in her ear, wrapping his arms around her as he began pounding into her without mercy.

Ashe cried out at every thrust, the head of his dick just kissing her cervix pleasantly. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was already so damn close.  
"You'd better tell me when you're ready to cum, bitch." He growled, his mask pressing against her shoulder. 

She whimpered loudly. "I'm-I'm already so close!" She whined.

With that, Frank stopped moving altogether. Ashe squirmed against him, trying to create some kind of friction. "Y-You bastard! NNn~why'd you stop?!" She cried out, her wrists tugging against his belt, leaving angry red marks all over her wrists.

"Beg." He growled. "Beg me to let you finish."

Ashe remained quiet, burying her face into the mattress again.

Frank began moving slowly, so painfully slowly. She pushed her ass against him, crying out with a sob at the friction that just wasn't enough for her.  
"BEG." He hissed again, stopping once more.

"Please! Oh God, Frank! Please let me cum!" Ashe blurted out. She couldn't take anymore. She needed it. It was so close the coil was pulled back in her, ready to spring forth.  
Frank laughed like a maniac before plowing into her at full speed again, reaching around and rubbing her clit violently. 

Like a tidal wave, Ashe's climax rushed over her as she cried out Frank's name again, pushing her hips completely against him. Everything was hyper sensitive. She could feel the rough mattress below her, her cuts catching on the fabric as the blood dried, the cool sheen of sweat on her body, Frank's clothing pressed against her, the smell of leather and blood on him...she rolled her eyes and her body fell limp as she panted, Frank still very much erect and raring to go inside her.

Ashe clenched her butt and teeth when she felt the sharp knife carving on her left ass cheek.

"That's one for you~" Frank purred as he flipped her over again on her back, pushing her legs up so her knees rested beside her head and he plowed into her again with reckless abandon.

Ashe cried out and moaned at every thrust, She could hear Frank's own labored breath and soft grunts and groans as he pushed inside her with every fiber of his being.  
"I'm gonna cum inside you, slut. I'm going to make you my personal cum dumpster. I'm going to fill you up over and over and over again until you SWELL with my cum. Do you like that idea, cum dumpster slut? Do you wanna be Frank's cum guzzler? Hmm?"

He groaned filthy nothings at her as his thrusts became erratic and choppy. He was so damn close~

"Y-Yes! Please! Please fill me up! Use me, Frank, oh please!" She cried out, scratching at the bed and her restraints, her toes curling as he Frank thrusted one last time, hilting all the way inside her as he released a huge load inside her womb. He held himself there for what felt like forever, making sure to get every last drop inside of her. Ashe's tongue lolled out of her mouth, tears and saliva pouring off her face as she panted at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

Frank finally pulled out, flipping her back over and carving another line on her right ass cheek this time.

"...and one for me." He panted, collapsing onto her bloodied and sweaty body.

"Fuck you feel so damn good. I'm gonna have a helluva time filling you up like this every night." he purred in her ear, playing with her hair.

"Wh-What?" Ashe' voice shook. What did he mean? This was just supposed to be a one-time thing, right? He was going to let her go home, right?

"It's gonna be you and me, babe. My little cum-dumpster. I can't wait until you meet the rest of the gang." he laughed.

Ashe's body shook, the cold sweat on her body more cold than before. She whispered a silent and sad no as she drifted off into slumber, too exhausted to fight anymore.

Frank gently shook her and cradled her to sleep, knowing she'd need her rest...because as soon as she woke next...it would be time for round 2.


End file.
